The Big Bad Wolf
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Alcide and O/C. Rated M for pure smut


I leant back against the patio watching all the others and when Alcide came to get a drink, I stared at him from the other end.

When I finally caught his eye, he looked at me and I tried to smile seductively, although I'm sure I just looked cheeky.

I started walking backwards, my eyes kept on him and when he got the hint and started following me, I spun round, walked and turned at the side of the house.

When I was at the side of the house, I leant against the wall and waited for him.

When he appeared and seen me against the wall, he just stopped and we stared at each other.

With this moment long overdue, neither of us needed to say anything and he strode towards me; when Alcide was in front of me, looking down, he slid his hand around my waist, pulling me close and knowing what was coming and not being able to wait, I put my hands on his shoulders, pulled myself up to my tiptoes and paused for a second.

In that second, Alcide must have got his bearings because, before I could make the move to kiss him, he already had his hand on the back of my head and was kissing me. I closed my eyes and threw myself into returning the kiss and no more than 5 seconds later, both of Alcide's hands were slowly pushing my top up, his hands already on my bare hips.

'_Two can play at this game,' _I thought to myself as I moved my hands to the top button of his shirt.

I started unbuttoning it when Alcide moved my hands and ripped his shirt open, letting me slide it off his shoulders, all the while still kissing me.

When he stopped kissing me and pulled away, the last thing I expected him to do was to pick me up, inviting me to wrap my legs around his waist. When I did though, he lowered to rub himself against the inside of my jeans. I didn't realse how turned on I was until he did this and the sensation was lightning shooting through me.

I let out an involuntary moan and dug my fingers into his back; the feeling was appreciated and returned when he pressed me harder agasint the wall and pushed himself against me harder, grinding his need deep where I wanted it to go.

When Alcide put me down, I looked up at him, dissapointed.

"We need to find somewhere," he whispered and took my hand.

"We can go inside?" I suggested.

"No, they'll know, we need somewhere away from here." Alcide looked around. "Come on."

I followed as he pulled me towards the woods and the graveyard.

"We can't go here," I laughed when I realised where we were going.

"We won't be going," Alcide turned round to face me and kissed me. "We'll be cumming."

"Well, make me cum now cos I can't wait much longer," I whispered, standing tiptoed.

Alcide undone my buttons with one hand, while kissing me, and the minute my trousers were open, his fingers knew right where to go.

"Al*gasp*cide," I pushed myself on his fingers and when they twitched inside me, I knew it wouldn't be long.

I pulled his hand out and ran to the nearest grave. I sat down and pulled my top off; Alcide let out a snarl, which made me quiver in ecstacy, and pulled his trousers down.

When he stood back up, I couldn't stop myself grinning. He was well and truly 'gifted'.

Lying back on the concrete grave, I slowly shuffled out of my trousers, leaving me in my underwear.

"What next?" I teased him by unhooking my bra and slid it down; Alcide stood in front of me, as hard as he could get.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to 'cum' here?" I slid my hand into my underwear and used my fingers to show him where I wanted him to go.

Within seconds, Alcide had ripped my pants off and was knelt over me.

"I've been waiting for this," he growled.

"Then don't wait any longer," I bent my knees up, allowing his access.

He grabbed my hips and raised me up before pushing the whole length of his erection in so hard I had to bite my lip not to shout out in pure passion.

Again, Alcide snarled and, with each thrust, it felt like he was getting deeper and deeper inside me; when he felt me tense and orgasm against him, he just carried on but rolled onto his back, off the grave and onto the floor, taking me with him so I was straddling him.

"Fuck yeah."

After a minute or two I could feel another orgasm brimming and so could Alcide, because he rolled me back over, bent my knees over his hips and pounded into me harder and faster than anyone ever had before.

As the orgasm took over, I was barely aware of dragging my fingernails down his back; the only thing I was aware of was his wolf-like growling as he let himself lose control and fill me with his juices.

When Alcide rolled off me and onto his back, I followed and rested on his chest.

"I can't believe I've been fighting this, that was a-maze-ing," I kissed his sweaty chest.

"I knew if I waited you'd realise you felt the same. I could smell it whenever you were around me, it's like you were on heat and I just couldn't . . ."

Alcide paused and I looked up at him as we both got turned on.

"Seconds?" I laughed and straddled him.

"I'm gonna take real good care of you," Alcide smiled.

"You already do." I leaned forwards and kissed him before easing myself onto him.

"Oh sweet jesus," he sighed, taking a deep breath and letting me take control.

After we'd finished and got dressed, we walked back to the house, holding hands.

"Do you wanna go round the front? I'm gonna get a drink and err . . . clean clothes," I said looking at the dirt on my trousers.

Alcide laughed. "Sure."

Before I left, he kissed me in a way that made my knees weak all over again.

"I'll see you in a minute."

I kissed him and we walked to both ends of the house.


End file.
